Goodnight, My Angel
by Loves to dance
Summary: The first night after Lily and James are married. Very sweet, but rated for content.


**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, not me… Not that you couldn't have guessed that.

---

She felt his strong hands across her waist, pulling her petite body next to his muscular chest. She could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt, his damp skin pressing against her bare shoulder blades. She leaned into his touch, wanting to feel his warmth against her skin.

"Hello, love," James Potter sweetly whispered into his bride's ear.

His breath tingled at her neck, sending shivers up her spine. Her hands went to his strong arms, holding onto them for support. Her petite fingers couldn't fully wrap around his forearm, but she held him anyway.

"I love you," he whispered.

Lily Evans smiled and lightly shut her eyes. She was now Mrs. James Potter. Just the words "I love you" sounded different to her now. It wasn't a bad different, just different than before. In the past, whenever James told her he loved her, she always believed him, but there was always a part of her that told her it wouldn't last forever. Now though, she stood in the honeymoon suite at a grand hotel in London, her husband wrapped around her small form. Now, when he said those magic words, she knew he meant it. She knew he would never change his mind about her.

She felt his lips press against her shoulder. It was a simple, light kiss. She heard a small popping noise as his lips departed from her skin.

Without even realizing it, Lily found herself turned around in James's arms. Once she opened her eye, she was staring at his bare chest, observing every inch of his toned body. She could clearly see a defined line where his muscles ran, but it wasn't overbearing. The simplicity of his form made him gorgeous.

James's arms were still wrapped around her and he stared at the top of her head, taking in the red locks that seemed to flow, settling nicely on her back. Lily leaned her head into him and placed her arms around his lower waist. She could feel the terry material from his towel brush across her fingers, the sole item of clothing that concealed him from her.

"Mrs. Potter, what would you like to do on our first night as husband and wife?" James questioned, tipping her back so he could stare into her eyes. James adored her eyes more than any other feature on her beautiful body. They were a shade of emerald green that didn't seem to exist on anyone but Lily, making them unique to her. Her eyes had a way of boring into his sole, discovering emotions that he wasn't even aware he possessed.

"Take a wild guess, Mr. Potter," she sweetly replied, standing on her toes to meet his lips for a kiss.

As the light kiss progressed, James's grip on her body tightened, as if he was holding onto her for dear life. He felt her tongue slide against his lips, taking in the taste of his mint flavored toothpaste. He wanted to hold out his temptation to join her in a more passionate kiss, make her wait a moment longer, but found it virtually impossible. He needed her to explore his mouth just as much as he craved to search hers.

As soon as his lips opened, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He could taste her vanilla flavored lips balm, its smoothness providing just the right amount of softness to her plush lips.

James heard a slight moan release from Lily's lips and his heart began to pick up speed. Just the sound of her happiness made him want her even more. Hearing that she adored this as much as he was made him love and lust for her.

With one goal in mind, he began to lead her across the room. He couldn't tell where they were headed; he was too wrapped up in their mounds of kissing. Lily's tongue gently massaging his made him lose all sense of direction. He only knew they were moving from the shuffling of his feet.

Eventually, he stumbled into the bedpost, the backs of his legs hitting the firm mattress. He turned them around, making sure Lily's back was facing the bed.

With one swift motion, he lowered his bride onto the bed. He stood above her for a moment, staring at her smile. It spread across her face, using every inch of her precious skin.

"What?" Lily sweetly giggled, noticing that he wasn't tumbling on top of her as he normally did.

"You look beautiful," he answered, beaming down at her.

Lily blushed at his comment, pinkness emerging at her cheeks. Still, she didn't avert her eyes. She bore her almond shaped, emerald orbs into his hazel ones, observing the sincerity measured throughout his glance.

She adored his smiling face, and always knew when he bore a genuine smile, versus a fake one. Now, for example, it was real. She could see his dimple at the right side of his mouth shine through. It only occurred when he was truly happy about something, and only on the right side.

James continued grinning at her as he lowered himself onto the bed, lying right next to her. He lightly stroked her brilliant red hair out of her face, making sure he could see her every feature.

He wasn't given the opportunity to gaze at her for long though. Lily leaned in for more kisses, wanting his lips to touch every inch of her craving body. She rolled on top of, pinning him beneath her weight.

While James's lips kissed hers, his hands fumbled beneath her tank top. She changed out of her wedding dress earlier, as soon as they reached the hotel room, claiming she didn't want anything to happen to her most prized wardrobe item. Now, she wore a tank top and a light skirt; the perfect outfit for a summer night in London.

He could feel her soft skin tingle beneath his touch. He found his way to her bra at once, expertly unhooking it from behind. As it hung loosely around her chest, he snuck one hand around her thin waist, sliding it over her breast. He cupped it in one hand, gently massaging it until he heard another moan escape Lily's lips.

He took that as a sign to progress, hearing the urgency in her tone. As his lips left hers, he rolled her over, lightly shifting his weight on top of her. James kissed his way down her neck, not stopping for long. He lifted her cotton shirt above her head, watching her eyes smile at him as he discarded it to the side. He then slid her lacy black bra off her silky arms and shoved it out of the way.

James gazed lovingly at her familiar curves and felt himself harden at once. She always had that effect on him. Just one look at her pale chest and he knew he couldn't last long without feeling her around him.

As he kissed her left breast, Lily's hands flew to his messy, black hair. She tangled it in between her fingers, ruffling it up even more than it naturally was. She moaned again and lightly pulled at the tangled mop of hair, her chest heaving beneath James's kisses.

He knew she couldn't last much longer either and tore away from her breast. Instead, his hands slid down her stomach and pulled at her skirt. He whipped it down her legs and once it reached her feet, Lily gave a slight kick to throw it off the bed.

James then tackled her panties, running his rough hands against her bare bottom. It shocked him that she wore such revealing panties, a pair of black lace that exposed more than it covered. He didn't complain though and gently slid them down her thighs and onto the ground.

Leaning down on top of her, the only thing that separated them was his white towel. He brought one hand to his waist, about to untie it, when he felt Lily's hand touch him, telling him to stop. He looked at her, a curious look across his face, but did as he was told.

Still beneath him, he felt Lily slide her hand down the towel, lightly hoisting it up with each touch. She then began to passionately kiss his lips, distracting him from her other efforts. James didn't see it coming, but he felt her hand dangerously high on his thigh, beneath the towel. It immediately stopped his kisses, his heart beat increasing. She ran her fingers along his thigh and up to his waist, but never any further. She was a born tease, especially tonight.

James couldn't handle it any longer. He whipped the towel from his waist and tossed it to the ground. Then, he took hold of her wrist and brought back into his sight, letting her arm droop around his neck.

With a great amount of passion, he kissed at Lily's already swollen lips and moved his hips directly on top of hers. He felt her legs spread beneath him, anxiously waiting for him.

In one swift motion, their bodies were joined as one. With a certain amount of forceful rocking, pleasurable moans, and two sticky bodies later, the newly wedded couple engaged in the most romantic and passionate act of love any man and woman could ever be a part of.

Once it came to an end, James panted into her ear. He could feel her sweaty body sticking to his. It didn't bother either of them though, and they continued to stay in their same position, connected as one.

With her chest still heaving, Lily looked directly into James's eyes and saw a mutual understanding. They possessed a love so strong, so amazing, and so strong, that nothing could break them apart. It wasn't just because it was their honeymoon either; it was a sincere feeling that would endure for eternity. It was a love that would outlive them, their children, and their children's children. Nothing would ever break them apart, nothing would tear away their love.

Lily gently pushed a stray piece of hair away from James's sticky forehead, pushing it back with the rest of his jet black locks. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, lightly rubbing her back.

She felt her emerald eyes becoming heavy, exhausted from the day's events. Still not parted from her husband, Lily's breath soon became regulated, her heart beat matching with his in perfect harmony. Her fingers that stroked his arm slowly faded into a stop, her body shutting down for the night.

Knowing it was time to part, James gently rolled off his beautiful bride. He stared at her peaceful face as he maneuvered the covers over their bodies, not waking her from her slumber. He placed his arm around her body, making sure they would never be without one another. James soothingly ran his fingers up and down her arm, tenderly touching her smooth skin until he felt his eyes become heavy.

"Goodnight, my angel," he softly said before drifting off to sleep with his wife.

---

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for stumbling across this story and reading it to the end! I hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review!


End file.
